1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting erroneous cable stripping and, more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting erroneous cable stripping, which serves to prevent erroneously stripped cables from being inserted into automobiles and home appliances, thereby reducing the possibility of malfunction caused by harnesses.
2. Description of Related Art
As is generally known in the art, when a cable is used for a harness, for example, part of the cable is cut using a blade to remove the sheath, and the exposed core portion is fastened to a terminal of the harness.
In an attempt to improve on manual stripping operations, automated equipment using cutters actuated by driving motors has recently been proposed. However, this approach still has a problem in that some cables are stripped erroneously. FIGS. 1(a)-(d) show front views of cables 300 showing various types of cable stripping errors. Specifically, in FIG. 1(a) only part of the cable sheath 310 is stripped; in FIG. 1(b) part of the core 320 is cut; in FIG. 1(c) none of the cable is stripped; and in FIG. 1(d) both the sheath 310 and the core 320 are completely cut. These types of stripping errors occur if the automated equipment is not operated skillfully, if the stripping blade has been damaged, or if the removed sheath sticks to the stripping blade.
Such erroneous cable stripping is difficult to spot with the naked eye. If an erroneously stripped cable is fastened to a terminal, the manufacturing cost increases unnecessarily. Furthermore, if an abnormally stripped cable is fastened to a terminal and inserted into an automobile or a home appliance, it usually causes a malfunction.
The information disclosed in this Description of Related Art section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention.